


A New York State of Mind

by sharkandegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex mentions a high school hook up briefly, Board Games, Drag Queens, Drinking, Family Bonding, Fluff, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Its like one scene in the first chapter and that's it, M/M, Minor Angst, New York City fun!, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Secret Bars, The Brownstone, Tourism, drag bingo, mini Stonewall Inn history lesson, pinball, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkandegg/pseuds/sharkandegg
Summary: After getting the house into some sense of order and moving and unloading a lot of boxes, they decided that postmates was their best option for dinner tonight. So they settled into the downstairs living room to eat, rewatching some Marie Kondo to pass the time. Alex was laid out, head resting in Henry’s lap, who was currently carding his fingers through Alex’s curls.“Hmm, we should do that!” Alex said, mouth still partially filled with food. Henry just smiled at him. Not his press smile or official pictures smile, not even the one he gave around their friends. It was the smile Henry reserved for Alex. He never wanted it to go away. Alex, feeling a familiar softness, shifted himself to sit upright next to him. Henry, sweetly confused at his moving, followed his movements with his gaze.Alex took the hand from his hair and held it softy in both hands. “God I love you so much. Like a lot.” He laughed out.---While still getting through the transitional period of moving, Henry's family comes down to stay at the Brownstone for a few days. The Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor mini New York City Holiday is bound to have some ups and downs but hopefully their plans will keep them from tearing into each other.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	A New York State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the song by Billy Joel. I'm sorry I couldn't come up with anything special :/  
> Thank you to the RWRB discord and those that helped me actually continue this, rather than have it sitting in my google docs!

Alex was curled up in the brownstone living room. He had nested himself in a pile of blankets as he attempted to work on this last essay for his sex discrimination in law class before dead week started. His focus had been split between his paper and trying to talk to June over facetime. It was a lot of switching tabs. He looked over the screen to see David curled by the fireplace, which was doing a great job at keeping out the mid November cold. As he knocked out another paragraph, he could hear faint yelling from the speakers. 

“Why aren’t you accepting my invite to my minecraft world bitch.” Alex somehow gained inhuman strength and proceeded to use all of it to not hang up. 

“Nora, do you crave my disappointment?” She broke out into a cackle.

“Yes, yes I do.” She managed to get out between laughs. 

“Actually no,” June pushed Nora out of frame. “I called you ‘cause I wanted to know how moving was going?” Alex grimaced at the unpacked boxes that surrounded him. 

“Uh, well…” He slowly trailed off. He quickly changed the topic. “Ugh I just know I have to make our spare room presentable. Y’all left it a fucking disaster when you stayed over a week ago.”

“Oh, sorry man.” June kinda shrugged. Nora didn’t even blink from where she sucked herself back into playing Xbox. “When do they even fly into New York?” 

“Henry said they should be flying in tonight.” Alex and Henry were hosting the rest of the Henry intermediate family for three nights before they headed to LA on Tuesday. 

“I’m hanging up, gotta do some damage control before everyone gets here.” Before she could say anything he hung up and closed his computer. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses before getting up to tackle everything they had to clean up. What he wanted was Henry to get home soon so he could 1) see him 2) help him clean up and 3) have a good fuck before everyone comes and ruins their little sancutary. 

Halfway into his third box of kitchen supplies (he honestly never thought about how much stuff there is in a kitchen) he heard Henry opening the creaky front door while talking to whoever was stationed outside the door. Alex smiled, he could hear David barking and clacking along the hardwood floors. Alex ran over as fast as he could in fluffy socks without slipping. 

“Henry! You’re home early.” Henry looked up from where he knelt in the entryway, cooing at David while rubbing his belly. Henry’s eyes met with Alex's. Henry lit up that special way he does when he sees Alex again after being separated for the day. The look he’d give him after what used to be weeks and months apart. 

Henry pulled him towards him giving Alex a soft chaste kiss, as he removed his coat. They pulled each other close, the idea of being able to see each other more than just at international political events or a hotel rendezvous was something they were both gladly getting used to. Before it was a 50/50 chance of getting to fall asleep next to each other. Now Alex got to wake up to a mess of blonde hair while the love of his life starfished across the bed, taking up well over half. He has never been happier to wake up with a hand or arm across his face. 

“Love, are you wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?” Alex was wearing one of Henry’s Oxford sweatshirts and a pair of worn in joggers he swears aren’t from his high school senior year off season training. They definitely are. 

“Yes, but that’s because I haven’t unpacked the box with any of my comfortable clothes.” 

“Just wear mine, you’re already wearing my jumper from college.” 

“Okay but you’re what, four inches taller than me? You’re built all hot with slim hips and wide shoulders.” Alex moved, running his hands over Henry’s hips. 

“Honey, you know it’s fifteen centimeters and I’ll help you look when we’re done getting the house ready.” He left a soft kiss on the top of Alex’s hair before moving away. If he didn’t like how much Henry punctuated his sentences by placing his mouth on him, he might’ve been angry. They sat down, destroying the nest of coziness Alex had built, looking out at the boxes and the sleek black baby grand that stood right by the front windows. The parlor floor was planned to be more formal, Henry had made the point that this would be the main entertaining area for guests. Alex, looking at both of their career paths, reluctantly agreed that they should keep some formality on the main floor. The downstairs however was a swanky room full of comfortably plush seating and all of their movies and games.

After a quick rest and a whole lot of dog scritch scratches, they got down to actually coordinating their plan of attack. They decided to start with the guest room which was where they were stuffing Philip and Martha. The room was very much curated for Pez, Nora, or June and not white flour personified. The room had windows facing the backyard and being on the top floor it gave them quite a view. 

“Damn we really went off with these forest green walls.” Alex had finished filling the closet with hangers. Henry peeked his head out of the connected bathroom.

“Thank your sister. I was having a chat with her as I was contemplating paint colors. It was this or a soft lavender.” Henry had stretched his arms out, god those arms, before tossing a used rag at him. 

“Do you really wanna play that game Fox, you do know you’re messing with a lacrosse state champion.” Alex slowly walked over, passing by the still unmade bed. 

“Oh, how could I forget. I’m pretty sure it was on your fact sheet.” Henry moved to meet him, leaving a sweet kiss on his forehead. “As much as I would love to wrap you up and walk you down to our room and absolutely ravish you, we have to finish putting the house together enough that Philip isn’t a tosser about it.” Alex’s mood deflated a bit, he really needed to make sure he got some before everyone got here. 

“I guess. Why did we agree to let them actually spend the night? And more than one at that!” Henry just laughed at his remark before pushing him off the bed so they could make it up. 

“Oh and make sure none of them harm June’s plant she left here. She specifically told me she planned on visiting it.” Alex and Henry were fostering this large plant June had no room for in her apartment. They had placed it in the window to make sure it had enough sun. Henry’s office was the empty bedroom across the hall, so Alex had him check in on it and to make sure it was watered every few days. 

They finished up the spare room, moving to Alex’s barely put together office. He had taken the bedroom in the basement which had a connected bathroom, which made his office the nominee for last minute second bedroom. He already had a small futon and it currently had enough floor room for a blow up mattress. He would just be working out of the living room for a few days. 

After getting the house into some sense of order and moving and unloading a lot of boxes, they decided that postmates was their best option for dinner tonight. So they settled into the downstairs living room to eat, rewatching some Marie Kondo to pass the time. Alex had laid out, head resting in Henry’s lap, who was currently carding his fingers through Alex’s curls.

“Hmm, we should do that!” Alex said, mouth still partially filled with food. Henry just smiled at him. Not his press smile or official pictures smile, not even the one he gave around their friends. It was the smile Henry reserved for Alex. He never wanted it to go away. Alex, feeling a familiar softness, shifted himself to sit upright next to him. Henry, sweetly confused at his moving, followed his movements with his gaze. 

Alex took the hand that was in his hair and held it softy in both hands. “God I love you so much. Like a lot.” He laughed out. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. So much, like ‘enough to fill journals about’ love.” The two laughed. Both absolutely smitten with each other. They pulled each other close, Alex smushing Henry’s face into his chest, as he sat in his lap. Their laughter slowly faded. Alex let Henry pull away, his arms still draped around his neck, the blonde’s hands on his hips. Their eyes met with an electric connection, Alex knew they both had the same idea in mind. 

“How much time do we have?” Henry lifted his hips with Alex still in his lap. He held him up with one hand on his back to keep him in place, while his other hand tried to slither his phone out of his back pocket. Alex could see him calculating everything out. “It’s 9:45, their plane lands at 10:15, plus at least thirty minutes without traffic leaving us about an hour at least.” 

Alex kissed at his neck while he spoke, feeling the hum as each word formed and left his sweet lips. He stopped to meet Henry’s eyes after he finished speaking. 

“I would’ve been fine with fifteen minutes, but there’s a lot we can do with an hour baby.” Henry let out a small gasp at the words. Alex had to come to realize that Henry had a thing for his accent. He now tended to let his voice drawl out words, letting them drip like honey, whenever he wanted to convince Henry to do something. 

“Have I ever told you that you are an absolute demon Alexander Claremont-Diaz?” Alex just smiled at him before kissing him, soft and deep. He pulled Henry close, his hand weaving into the hair at the back of his neck. His free hand rested on Henry’s button up, slowly undoing each small button. Henry smiled at his antics and Alex took it as a chance to bite at his lower lip. The hand Henry had placed on his hip, slid to the crook of his leg were they stretched to fit over the other’s thighs. His thumb rubbed at the muscle, tight from how his legs spread. Alex was  _ hard _ to say the least.

“Come on, let's move upstairs.” Henry pulled back from the kiss to speak. He was breathing hard, hair askew, and Alex could feel he was hard through his dress pants. 

“Nope, too many stairs.” He ended each word with kisses that trailed down Henry’s neck. Stopping at the soft part under sharp collarbones to suck and bite marks on pale skin, leaving a spot of hot pink that could be covered by button ups and sweaters. 

Henry hummed, “You make a good point.” He let his head fall back onto the top of the couch. Alex kissed his way down his stomach, a kiss after each shirt button. Henry’s hand slowly threading through brown curls. When Alex finally arrived at trail of blonde hair, he nipped and sucked making sure he’d leave marks. He let his hands wander over pale skin, letting fingers skate over muscle from years of polo. His hands slid up the other's body, passing slim hips and tight stomach. He’d then rake them back down Henry’s chest, fingers catching on pink nipples. The hand in his hair tightened.

“Ugh, love, stop being a cock tease.” Henry lifted his head to look down at where Alex’d been kneeling on the floor, between his legs. He stopped leaving love bites to rest his head on one of the pale thighs he was between. 

“Oh like you have any place to talk, baby.” Alex smiled up at him, purposely being an ass just to tease. He sat up straight pulling Henry’s Oxford sweatshirt off before he started working on Henry’s belt, expertly undoing the latch while simultaneously unbuttoning his pants. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth, he had actually picked that trick up from Henry.

“Alright, hips up.” He tapped his fingers against leather where the belt was still in the loops of his pants. Henry lifted his hips, helping Alex pull them down his thighs. They managed to get them below his knees before Alex gave up and slid between his legs, resting knees on his shoulders. Henry smiled down at him, his hand sliding from his curls to his cheek. Alex smiled back leaning into the touch, he could see novels being written behind Henry’s eyes. 

“You are a tyrant and a menace.” Henry managed to say before cut off by a hard bite of his lip. Alex nosed at his cock through his tight fitting underwear, eliciting the most exquisite sounds. Smothered moans and bitten off whimpers, sounds Alex would lay down his life for. 

“Ow, Hen- What are you doing?” He was moving his legs, making his shoulders wobble back and forth throwing him off balance.

“I’m just trying to kick my trousers off.” After Henry successfully kicked those off, Alex hooked his fingers into his underwear, finally freeing Henry’s cock. He could feel socked heels digging into his shoulder blades, pushing him closer. Alex let a smile skirt across his lips, ghosting a breath over the head before letting it slip into his mouth. A hand tightened in his hair pulling at curls, making his scalp sing in a delightful pain. He pulled away for a second. 

“Hen, baby?” His head popped up from where it had returned to resting on the back of the couch. He made eye contact with him, blue eyes soaked in unconditional desire with a dash of confusion. Alex slid up to kiss him, he could feel Henry’s hard on in between their bodies. He licked into his mouth, he bit at the other’s bottom lip. Alex pulled back from the kiss, entranced by Henry’s soft mouth and kiss bruised lips. God, that mouth!

“Is that all you needed, love?” Henry smiled. Alex smiled back.

“Yeah.” He placed one last, surprisingly, chaste kiss before slipping back down to his knees. He left a kiss at the tight muscle that connected slim hips and strong thighs, the same place Henry had thumbed at before on him. Alex looked up at Henry through dark lashes as he sucked at the base of his cock. He licked a stripe up, making sure to get the sensitive part hidden under Henry's foreskin. Alex’s hand came up to stroke the base of his cock, as he quickly flicked his tongue over the slit. The hand not on his cock slid up Henry’s body. Alex engulfed Henry’s cock into most of his mouth while digging his nails and scraping them down Henry’s chest. 

“That fucking tongue.” Henry let out, tossing his head back while desperately grabbing at curls trying to find some sort of purchase. Alex bobbed his head, letting Henry’s pull guide him up and down. He breathed through his nose as he relaxed his throat enough to swallow down his entire length. He let Henry pull his hair urging to keep moving but Alex just took each tug as he felt dark gold curls brush at his nose. Henry’s hips jolted up at the touch, making him gag. 

“Shit! Sorry love,” Alex pulled off coughing letting Henry’s legs fall off his shoulders, not wanting to vomit all over his dick. The hand in his hair quickly went from tugs to comforting strokes. 

“Pass me my water baby.” He was handed a water bottle from the side table, he uncapped it and took a long drink. 

“Better now?” Henry’s eyes were concerned but Alex just nodded before pulling tight thighs up over his shoulders again. He wrapped his arms around them letting nails dig into pale skin before going back to blowing him. 

He could feel Henry getting close. From his loose moans when Alex ran his fingernails across his thighs while he hollows out his cheeks. Also from the ways he pulled at his hair, like Alex wasn’t as close to him as he could be. Alex loved the idea of being impossibly close to him. 

“Hmmm, I’m getting close.” Alex looked up at him making eye contact, he tried smiling, well the best one can when they have a cock in their mouth. He pulled off just for a moment, letting one of his hands stroke him. 

“Do you think we have enough time that you could come on my face?” Henry groaned, Alex could tell he was trying not to come right there. He simply nodded quickly. “Awesome, tell me when you’re about to come and I pull off.” He nodded again, biting off another moan as he twisted his wrist. 

He placed his mouth over the head of his cock and proceeded to tongue lash him into next week. He continued to twist his wrist on the upstroke as he brutally licked at Henry’s cock head. He hollowed out his cheeks and pushed his head down pulling down foreskin, licking at overly sensitive skin.

“I’m going to come,” Henry choked out. Alex pulled his mouth off of his cock. He opened his mouth hoping to catch what he could. He jerked Henry off hard and fast. Henry came with hands in his hair and his name loud on his lips. Alex felt cum streak across his face. Some of the cum had hit his mouth, a bit of it dripped down to his chin. There was some that went as far as his forehead, making the curls there sticky. 

He stroked him through it. He swallowed down what he had caught in his mouth and wiped at his chin and the rest of his face, he licked his hand after making sure to get everything. Besides of course the cum in his hair.

“Damn baby, when was the last time you got off?” They hadn’t fucked in a day or two since Alex had finals coming up and was swamped with studying. Henry shot him a glare, if it could even be called that. He was obviously too blissed out to focus on his snide remark. “Also did you have to jizz in my hair? Like was that necessary?” 

“Oh shut up and get up here.” Alex obeyed, sliding up towards Henry’s face, trying his best not to brush against his softening, over sensitive dick. He rolled off of him and managed to sit next to him on the couch, giving Henry enough time to pull his underwear on. Alex was hard in his joggers, he hadn’t thought to touch himself because he was a bit preoccupied by the cock in his mouth and the gorgeous man it was attached to. 

“Henry,” Alex whined. “Come kiss me.” He dragged out the last word until Henry pushed him back, laying him down on the couch and crawled over him. Like after every other time he’s blown him, Henry enjoyed licking into Alex’s mouth. Almost like he was trying to eat him. Aggressive mouth to mouth combat.

Alex pushed the white button up that Henry still had on, never shrugging it off. Henry, without breaking their kiss, pulled it off his arms and tossed it somewhere in the room. Alex scratched at his bare back, as Henry sucked at the sensitive spot of skin in the crook behind his ear where his jaw met the rest of his skull. 

With one arm braced by Alex’s head, Henry's hand rested on his cheek, letting his thumb dip into Alex’s open mouth. Alex wrapped his tongue around it sucking on it while Henry sucked hickeys into his neck. He eventually removed his hand from where it sat cradling his face. 

“Motherfucker!” Alex tossed his head back as Henry’s wet thumb tweaked at his nipple while his mouth bit at skin above his opposite peck. “Wow really marking me up aren’t you baby?” Alex’s voice jumped as a tongue licked at the bud below the pink bite. He pulled back to blow at the nipple, watching him twitch as the spit quickly turned cold. 

“You bastard, just jack me off already.” Henry pulled back, and sat on his thighs, looking over Alex who knew he was breathing too fast and was overly aware of how the bead of precum sliding down the head of his cock felt. He shifted trying to find friction against the worn fabric. 

“Don’t try me, I have came in these sweats more than once and I’m not afraid to do it again.” To say that Henry laughed at that would be an understatement. Alex melted as he heard the beautiful song of Henry’s laugh. His  _ real  _ laugh. His head was tossed back as he let out a snort before falling forward and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He left little kisses over darkening marks on his neck in between chuckles. He pulled back to look Alex in the eyes, a smile still across his lips.

“Well when you put it like that, then I guess I must.” Alex wrapped his arms around his back. They had different preferences on how they liked to be marked up. Alex loved when Henry would shower him in hickeys and love bites. After some experimenting, Alex found out Henry loved seeing faint nail tracks over his skin. Alex now let his nails grow a bit longer than his bad nail picking habit would usually allow. 

“Fuck, baby.” He felt a hand dip underneath the waistband of the fading maroon joggers. Alex never pretended to be quiet during sex, all the girls he’d been with said it was nice actually hearing him enjoy himself. Having sex with Alex was like listening to sermon of praise laced with curses. Each moan was a hymn sung to whoever would listen.

Henry gave him a simple stroke and he almost came after that. With Henry’s help, he shimmied his joggers down just enough to have his junk out. Henry was good at sex. Any type of sex. The amount of times Alex has gotten his wrists held above his head, both held in one of Henry’s hands, while he ruthlessly fucked himself on Alex’s cock could make his knees weak just thinking about. Not to mention how well he ate ass. Holy shit, Alex cried the first time Henry ate him out.

“Shit, damn, I’m close Hen.” He raked his hands down Henry’s back letting a moan out at the scrap of nails on his skin. He quickened his hand on Alex’s cock. He was so close, he could feel the intense build up. He dug fingers into Henry’s shoulder, trying to find purchase. His nails dug into pale skin as he came. 

“Fuck, shit, baby, oh my god.” As Henry stroked him through his orgasm until he dwindled down to quiet rambling. Sewing english and spanish phrases together, sendimg one more prayer before he sunk back into his body. 

“Love, where do you want me to wipe my hands?” Henry asked softly knowing how spent Alex was. With what strength he can muster from his jello bones he gestures at his sweats. Henry wipes his hands on the joggers and pulled them back up to where they sat low on Alex’s hips. Henry, knowing Alex better than Alex knew Alex, handed him his water bottle from the floor where he’d left it. Alex smiled to himself, choking on royal cock, oh what a way to die. That’s the ideal way to go out. Alex can feel Henry fretting.

“Honey if you’re worried about the cum staining, trust me if I didn’t want cum on these pants I would have worn underwear.” He wanted to tell the story of how a junior got herself off just grinding on his thigh while they made out back in high school, but he didn’t think it fit the situation. 

“No it’s not that it’s just that we need to get cleaned up soon.” 

“Okay princey, grab your pants and we’ll head upstairs.” He quickly slipped out of his sweats and threw on Henry’s button up before heading towards the stairs. “Also did you seriously have to get cum in my hair?” Henry scoffed. 

“Excuse me! You had my prick in your hand, that’s on you love.” Alex stopped on the stairs and turned to glare at him before continuing up to the main floor. As the adrenaline wore down his body was hit by an extreme amount of fatigue.

“Honestly baby, I love you and want to stay up with you but I’m so fucking tired and I still need to finish up my paper.” He walked over to the couch, sitting only to shove everything spread across the coffee table into his backpack. Henry kissed his hair.

“Don’t worry dear. It’s okay. I gotta go upstairs and change, so I’ll follow you up.” Alex simply nodded before going up the next flight of stairs. When he bumped the open bedroom door open, he saw David perk up from where he laid at the end of their bed. He walked over to set his bag down on the bed and pet David’s head. Henry moved towards the closet to change, tossing clothes into the hamper.

“Pass me a pair of underwear please.” Henry handed him a pair as he passed him and moved into the bathroom to shower.

Alex let warm water cascade down his back as he just stood and stared off. He ran through what he still needed to finish on his paper, what he needed to pick up from the grocery store after his morning class, and when he’s meeting up with a group in his gender, sexuality, and the law seminar to study.

He slipped into his underwear and washed his face and brushed his teeth. The hot water soaked heat into his bones making him tired. He moved to their bed, he took his glasses off of the nightstand. He slid into bed and pulled out his notes to make his study guide. The soft glow of the lamp made him tired but he plowed through it making sure he had made the copy understandable. He found himself slowly falling asleep by the second page. 

“Ugh sleep is such bullshit!” he got up and walked over to the little bar cart in their room. He took a Redbull from the lowest level. Ah nothing better than room temperature energy drinks, he chugged it down. He went and sat back down on the bed and pulled out his laptop. He was going to finish this paper even if it killed him.

\---

He was shivering when he woke up. God he didn’t even remember falling asleep. He scrounged around blindly in the dark for his glasses. He finally relocated them and looked across the empty bed, well not completely empty. David had joined him, sleeping near the mound of blankets Alex had emerged from. 

He looked at the digital clock on the other side of the bed on Henry’s nightstand, right next to an ever growing collection of Jane Austen novels. He was planning on rereading through all of them by Christmas, which Alex had mixed bets on. Henry only read them while sitting in bed, so pretty much before he falls asleep and when he’s not quite ready to get out of bed in the morning. Right! Back to the clock. It read 12:43am in big red numbers. The house seemed quiet. He didn’t hear Bea’s laughter or Philip’s whiny ass voice. 

He concluded that they had already arrived, Henry showed them their rooms and stayed up talking to Bea and fell asleep on the couch. Even just after a quick power nap Alex was wide awake again. He needed something to drink, coffee or gin he still hadn’t decided yet. He hadn’t gotten a true eight hours of sleep in about three days, the night before he had gotten about four and a half. Four and a half had also the most consecutive hours of sleep since Wednesday. He was mostly running on coffee, Redbull, and various liquors. 

He got out of bed and slipped into Henry’s soft bathrobe. Henry insisted he just buy Alex one but he stubbornly refused saying he wouldn’t use it enough. He went to the hamper to look for Henry’s sweater. The gray Oxford sweater was literally the only thing he needed now, besides that drink. He walked over to check the little bar cart for their good gin, which of course wasn’t up here. He grabbed his phone off of the bathroom counter where he must’ve left it.

He put in earbuds to watch through a video on the News app, oh god was he an elderly man? Walking around in just his glasses, underwear, and fluffy bathrobe. Oh lord, he was. He loosely tied the robe closed before he walked down to the kitchen. He held the rail as he walked down the steps, he looked up only to see Henry and everyone they’d invited to stay quietly chatting in what was a mostly put together sitting area. Henry looked up and made eye contact with him. Alex honestly thought about just slowly walking back up the stairs and just drinking the whiskey they had up there. 

Henry looked at him too long, causing Bea’s voice to slow to a stop before turning to look at him. The rest of them also followed suit. He quickly pulled the earbuds out of his ears and slowly kept descending the stairs.

“Oh don’t mind me. I’m just grabbing the gin.” Honestly if it were just Bea and Henry he wouldn’t have felt as awkward as he did now. He slowly became very aware of the hickey on his neck. They just kinda all stared at him as he walked into the kitchen to find what he came down here to get. Bea just kinda blinked to herself before hopping up from her spot. 

“Alex! I haven’t seen you in ages.” She ran over and gave him a soft hug. She pulled back a bit to smile at him. 

“It’s good to see you too Bea.” Her face morphed into criticism, she stepped back and seemed to scan him over, 

“Why do you look like a tired elderly man.” Alex didn’t know if it was because of both manic tired energy and the urge to just take all of his finals this very minute, but this just made him laugh. He set the gin on the table, he slowly pulled Bea’s face into his hands. 

“Bea, I’m so tired but I have so much stuff I have to do. I love you but I just gotta.” He let go and frantically gestured around. Bea just nodded before walking back to the living room. 

“H, I think Alex has gone absolutely insane.” 

Henry sipped whatever he’d been drinking. “Yeah probably.” He went back to looking over something he couldn’t see from where he was in the kitchen. A wave of panic rushed over Alex. God what did he come down here to do besides get the booze. He paced through the kitchen mumbling to himself. Screw Henry for making him all domestic and shit and getting used to a normal sleep schedule. Having an average of eight hours of sleep a night was bullshit. If this had been a year ago he wouldn’t have been acting like a meth addict. 

“Henry what else did I come down here for?!” 

Without looking up Henry just called back, “Jumper.” Ah yes! The oxford sweater he left downstairs when they got off earlier. 

“God I love you! Henry what would I do without you.” He walked over and kissed the top of his head before heading to where he left it. As he descended he could hear Philip. 

“Christ Henry, is he always like this?”

“No, this is a bit new.” 

He found the sweater in a crumpled pile. He slipped out of the bathrobe and slid the soft grey and blue garment over his head. He pulled the robe back on and headed back upstairs. He headed towards the kitchen to retrieve his precious gin. He headed back towards the stairs.

“Goodnight love.” Henry called as he grabbed the railing with his free hand. He stopped for a moment. 

“Bold of you to assume I’ve ever slept at any point in my life ever let alone now.” This caused Henry to look over at him, fixing him with the look he gives David when he misbehaves. 

“Go to sleep.” Alex had gotten halfway up the stairs.

“Nope gotta do the stuff.”

“I’m not afraid to force an ambien down your throat Alexander.” He walked back down a step or two and crouched so he could still see Henry. 

“Bet.” He ran up the last steps before he could hear Henry’s reply. 


End file.
